


Hold Me

by Lovelyj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Extrovert, Fluff, Introvert, M/M, Married BriWoon, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Dowoon and Younghyun has to go on a birthday party
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s already 12 in Korea so Imma just post this.. Today is my day!! So I’m gifting everyone a simple and sweet fic.
> 
> Warning: I tried my best to use non-triggering words but if you are sensitive about the topic, you may leave from here. Thank you and I’m sorry.

“Dowoon-ah, did you get the invitation?”

Dowoon simply nod as he gets ready for bed with his husband for two years now, Younghyun.

In an open arms, he lay in bed and buried his face to the older’s neck just like he always do when it’s time to go to bed.

“I’m texting with Sungjin and he’s really making it sure that we won’t miss it”

Younghyun softly smiles as he think of his very assertive friend.

“I’ll go tomorrow hyung, don’t worry”

“I know.. I won’t go without you anyways”

Dowoon blushed at the statement. As if he is hearing it for the first time and he held Younghyun tighter as he feel his cheek getting hotter from embarrassment.

“Good night hyung..”

“Good night, my love..”

Dowoon gripped Younghyun’s arms tightly as they walk closer to the house full of strangers, loud music and unfamiliar atmosphere.

“Will you be okay?” Younghyun slightly worried when he felt the hold tightens.

“Of course, it should be fine. Wonpil hyung is going to be there too.. I miss them..”

Younghyun pinch the cute cheeks and kissed him by the nose to help him gain strength. Just in case he is too scared to face too many people and Dowoon scrunches, a habit he got from Younghyun, when he feels too many butterflies in his stomach.

Upon entering, it was Sungjin, the birthday celebrant and their college senior that the two of them became close friend on the music club, was the one who greeted them with Wonpil following on a side as Sungjin’s tough arms are attached around the smaller hip.

“Dowoon!!” Wonpil hugs the younger after a few months of not seeing each other and though Dowoon was so used to this gesture back in college, he always becomes estranged when it doesn’t happen as often as it used to be. It’s been five years since Dowoon graduated and it must be six for Wonpil, seven for Younghyun and eight for Sungjin. Dowoon’s ears turned red as he hugs back the older in his arms.

Younghyun observes Dowoon for a few minutes (more than thirty minutes) and it seems like he is doing fine, he is mumbling excitedly, talking as if it was just yesterday when he last met his old friends and he is so far trying to get along with other strangers that Wonpil has become friends with over the years.

“Younghyun-ah, Jae hyung and Chan is waiting for us” Sungjin loudly whispers to his ears to be heard from the blaring music surrounding the house.

“Okay, wait!”

Younghyun walks to Dowoon to inform him.

“Dowoon-ah, we’ll just be at the garden. Follow us later if you want to”

Dowoon did an ‘okay’ sign on his hand. There’s an excited smile written on his face that probably was left from his conversation with some people Younghyun knows and are unknown to him. Younghyun‘s quite relieved to leave him alone.

Since college, Younghyun was a life of the crowd. He always like to take the center spot. He gets along with anyone and everyone, he never gets tired of knowing new people and everyone likes him because of his friendliness and probably Dowoon also did the same. But Dowoon was different, Dowoon is secretly scared of the crowd, almost perfect at hiding them. He doesn’t like the spotlight and even if he wants to get along with plenty of people, he can’t help but be nervous when he speaks with them, there are times when he can’t utter a single word yet when he becomes like that, people thinks he is cute. He is endearingly cute and maybe that’s one of the reason why Younghyun caught his attention.

Dowoon thinks he’s fine. He’s been doing fine for the past few months. He is still the same but he is different, since he got to college, his fear doesn’t come by everyday anymore. There are times when he becomes the first person who’d approach the newbies to help them get along with the seniors and there are times when he gets shy first but he could still be okay unlike in his high school years where it was worse.

“Dowoon-ah, let’s go catch up with the other guys on the garden. Sungjin hyung texted me” Wonpil whispers on Dowoon’s ears and Dowoon nods at his senior right away to follow.

Dowoon caught Younghyun drinking already with the other friends that he for sure knows because they all went to the same college and he thought maybe he’ll be the one who’s driving today.

The music wasn’t as loud outside, it was much better to talk on the garden and catch up.

“Are you going to drink a lot?” Dowoon whispers as he placed his palm at the back of Younghyun’s hand.

“No, I’m drinking for respect, the seniors gave it. Besides, I’ll have to drive later..”

“It’s okay. I can drive for you..” Dowoon offers.

“Don’t worry.. okay?” Younghyun assures as he intertwined their hands together and pinches his cheek. Dowoon unconsciously looks down on their tangled fingers that has their wedding ring sparkling from the night lights.

“Aww.. look at them. They’re still sweet for each other.” Jaebum teases to get the attention of the two sweet peas. 

Dowoon squishes Younghyun’s hand.

“We’re just talking..” Younghyun chuckles.

“I don’t really believe in forever but since I met this two, I gave up on that thought..” The rest chuckled on their single friend’s remark, Jae. Dowoon lightly squished Younghyun’s hand.

“Stop it, Dowoon is getting embarrassed” Younghyun states and the rest glances at Dowoon, noticing the familiar ears flaring into red.

“Stop looking at him, he’s mine!” Younghyun adds up that distracted everyone with laughter. And made Dowoon blush harder.

The closest friends that has mostly became friends on the music club, with different courses, different year levels that has also became lovers throughout the years together, has spent longer hours to catch up. They’ve discussed any adult stories, about their work, their current life, married and children’s life. Just everything and Dowoon enjoyed every single conversation with them, with a laugh and seriousness at some point.

Dowoon observed how Younghyun was lightly sipping on his alcohol but is just actually letting it touch to his lips. His friends are laughing and drinking much more than they can take especially Sungjin since he is the host of the party and the owner of the house.

Later, some guests that Dowoon became acquainted with earlier has said their goodbyes. The blaring sound has been turned off. The house is becoming empty except it is full of trash and dishes to wash. The closest friends are left to stay until the night became deeper and the rest are becoming more drunk. The others decided to crash on Sungjin’s living room and guest room but Younghyun insisted that they should go home. Dowoon didn’t speak and let Younghyun be his representative because he knew he also wants to go back to his comfort zone so Sungjin and Wonpil watched them go, waving their goodbyes.

For unknown reason, Dowoon found a sigh of relief. Today was really fun. He caught up with his old friends, he had deep conversations with Wonpil that he used to enjoy. He took a few drinks as well to match up with the gang but still, it feels different when his world becomes quiet. When Younghyun is the only person left inside his world.

“Are you okay?” Younghyun asks when they are driving home and Dowoon’s staring at the window.

Dowoon hums in response. A very quiet sound, on the deep night. And Younghyun decided to turn the music down low. Really low that it can be hardly heard.

“Dowoonie..” Younghyun softly calls, eyes are full in focus on the road.

Dowoon hums weakly as per Younghyun’s thinking.

Younghyun pulls over and parked on a free road. Dowoon wondered why yet he doesn’t ask, he couldn’t ask and his head couldn’t move from the window.

“Dowoonie.. look at me..” Younghyun attempts to ask the younger but Dowoon doesn’t for five seconds and when he is counting down to ten, Younghyun already had his hands on his shoulder to turn him around and now they are face to face.

“I..I’m..” Dowoon takes a deep breath. “I’m.. okay..”

Younghyun looks down to the younger’s hand with one that has their silver wedding ring and he could see them trembling. Dowoon bites his lower lips but it was too late, tears are streaking down his cheeks. He couldn’t control the waterfall like tears from his eyes and his breathes are becoming shorter in any second pass. He tried to chase them that his loud and uneven breathing could be heard clearly on Younghyun’s ear, tearing his heart apart upon seeing his husband getting through this again. 

Dowoon has become better for the past few years and his anxiety would come usually in every few months that they could consider it ‘rarely’ than it used to back in college years when it happens almost everyday until it becomes once a week and once a month but those didn’t happened in just a year, it all happened on those four years he was in college, until they lived together and got married.

When Younghyun discovered it. It was the second semester of Dowoon’s first year and he was third year. He could remember how Dowoon was hiding on the music club’s washroom with his legs pressed together on his chest and his chin resting on his knees. His usual pink lips turned pale, eyes in pain with never ending flowing tears, those trembling hands turning cold as he cover his own mouth with his both palm to keep himself quiet yet he is breathing heavily that confused and scared Younghyun at the same time because it was the first time he ever got to see someone like that. He thought he should call the emergency hotline or bring him to hospital but Dowoon held him tightly in his wrist, begged him not to do anything but Younghyun is a busybody and he cannot just do nothing so with whatever his mind has told him to do, there he held the younger in his arms and to his surprise, Dowoon grope him in his forearms and let his head be buried on the older’s chest.

When it happens too frequent and Dowoon discretely leaves, Younghyun used to have no idea of what to do but as time passed by, instead of panicking too at the sudden panic attacks. Younghyun has learned that Dowoon only needs a hug, that he needs to let him hold him tight and let him cry in his arms. The squishes from the younger’s hands earlier was an indication of his anxiety. And that’s why Younghyun isn’t surprised at all. Yet it still pains him to hear the hurtful sound of his husband’s sobbing, his hot tears pouring on his clothes like rain. He wants to cry too and sometimes he does when Dowoon takes too long to recover, like today.

The exposure from new people and the few months he didn’t hanged out with his peers must’ve shocked his emotional response. Though he was smiling earlier and he thought he was fine but when his energy drains and finds the usual comfort he is used to, his anxiety unexpectedly pours out even without Dowoon realizing it. He’ll only know when his hands starts to tremble like right now.

“It’s okay.. it’s okay” Younghyun softly whispers to the younger’s ears as he caresses his back and hold him in his arms yet not as tight as Dowoon holds him just in case Dowoon couldn’t breathe even more if he holds him even tight.

Younghyun hushes him until he could follow the older’s even breathes, his tears are still falling yet it wasn’t as bad as earlier. The younger is still holding him tight like it was from the start. It probably passed almost one and a half hour now since Dowoon started crying and Younghyun is getting numb from his position but he doesn’t complain and he never did before, not even once.

“I’m sorry..” It was Dowoon’s first word after lifting his head to face the older.

“Don’t be sorry, come here..” Younghyun order as his hands are waiting for the younger to move his face forward. His brows wrinkles at the painful sight. Eyes are puffy, deep voice has become rough, looking tired from crying too much but his pale skin looks better now. His pale lips are pink once again, his hands are still cold yet it isn’t trembling anymore.

“You don’t have to..” Dowoon says, knowing fully what Younghyun wants to do and began wiping his own tears and snot.

“I said, come here..” Younghyun insists, pulling the younger closely. Wiping the tears and snot with his own long sleeves pulled in a weird way from his wrist. “Why do you always say no? I’m your husband. Even if you fart or whatever, you’re not disgusting”

“I always bother you because of this.. how long was I crying?”

“The time doesn’t matter.. as long as you’re okay..” Younghyun grumbles as if nothing has happened and Dowoon swats his hands from his face.

“Stop it, we have tissues at the back. You should change clothes too, it’s wet with tears..”

“I can change at home..”

“No, you’re changing now..” Dowoon demands as he push his head on the backseat to find the bag he forgot to bring back inside the house when his business trip got canceled.

“It’s your clothes..” Younghyun lifts the plain black shirt from his hands after Dowoon handed it to him.

“Yup. This should fit you..” Dowoon says as he unbutton the older’s clothes.

“I can do it..”

“Then hurry, we have to go home.. We’re illegally parking here!” Younghyun endearingly smiles upon hearing the demands. Dowoon must be really fine now cause he is nagging like an old wife.

“Okay, I know you just want to see my body..” Younghyun teases.

“Yeah, right. I like your body” Dowoon says in nonchalance as he stare at his husband changing his clothes.

But Dowoon’s focus changed in a second that led to shifting of his eyes to his silver wedding ring and rubs it on his thumb out of habit when his eyes sees it.

“Hyung..” Younghyun is already done putting the clothes on and now checking how it fits him.

“Why?”

“Thank you..” From the word, Younghyun glances up to the younger. “.. for always taking care of me. For instinctively knowing what I need” He softly smiles at the sincere tone of his husband. His heart flutters at the sight of his beautiful and shy husband, appreciating him in this simple and common gesture.

Younghyun brought his palm to the younger, pinching his cheek lightly.

“Of course, what’s the use of being your husband if I don’t take care of you.. remember? For better and for worse?”

Dowoon became teary at the statement that Younghyun‘s eyes widen in surprised, scared that his panic attack is starting again.

“I’m okay. I’m fine now..” Dowoon quickly assures the older with a soft chuckle after seeing the reaction. “I just want to say.. since the day you caught me, I’m still thankful of you choosing me”

Younghyun became weaker than he usually do for his husband. Those similar butterflies on his stomach that never stops fluttering every single time he sees Dowoon smile, get shy for him, his small gestures, his laughter and his sincere words like today are heavily pounding on his chest.

Younghyun brought his both hands to the younger’s hands and clasped them with his. Guiding them to his lips. Pecking them softly like he usually do.

“I’ll choose you everyday.. I’ll choose you every single day of my life.. and I’ll choose you because I love you very much.. therefore.. you don’t have to be thankful, all you have to do is to never forget”

“I love you too.. very much.. don’t forget it”

“I won’t..”

**Author's Note:**

> Panic attacks comes by with no reason so I wrote this to give a virtual hug to every introverts and those who are experiencing similar situation as Dowoon’s character. You guys are cool and I hope you guys are doing alright. 🥺
> 
> This quarantine isn’t needed for us 😆
> 
> Have a lovely day, My Days!!


End file.
